Breaking The Ice
by Maymist
Summary: May's aiming to win the Johto Grand Festival and her biggest goal is to beat her rival Drew. She has three ribbons so far. What adventures awaits...? Total May x Drew. Rated T just in case.
1. The Start

* * *

_" _Glaceon! Use Ice Shard!_" _Commanded the _Princess Of Hoenn _which is of course our favorite Coordinator May.

_" _Gla! Gla!_" _The Pokemon nodded and aimed it's Ice Shard to the sky.

She clenched her fists, _" _Great! Now use Shadow Ball!_" _

_" _Glaaaaaaaa!_" _A huge Shadow Ball was directed to the sky. It went in the middle of the Ice Shards and it twirled around, causing the shards of ice to sparkle and spin.

_" _Nice job! Now finish it off with Secret Power!_" _May commanded with a smirk.

Glaceon started to glow a ruby like aura and leaped to the combination attack of Shadow Ball and Ice Shard and collide with it. Suddenly, it caused a gentle explosion. Purple, blue and red dust was falling from the sky slowly.

_" _That was beautiful Glaceon!_" _The brunette giggled, hugging her Glaceon.

_" _Gla! Glace!_" _Her Pokemon smiled, snuggling in her arms.

May put her Glaceon down. She put her hands on her hips, looking proud at the immense bright sky. The wind blew threw her clothes and hair. Her emerald bandanna almost slipped off. Sunlight rays reflected down on the Coordinator and Pokemon. It was about lunch time and May was training with Glaceon on this bright grassy green hill.

Suddenly, May looked down upon them and had seen a Flower Shop. She turned to Glaceon, _" _It's such a beautiful day Glaceon. Let's take a break and check out that flower shop!_" _

Glaceon nodded with a smirk.

The two sprinted down the hill and headed towards the Flower Shop. It seemed strange to May, that a Flower Shop would be here on a Route and not a City or Town. It didn't matter though_..._ After all, today was a beautiful day in Jhoto. May was planning to get her fourth ribbon, since she just had a lost at the Wallace Cup. She wanted to make up that lost.

The female Coordinator walked into the Flower Shop. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, seeing the colorful flowers scattered around the shop. So much green and so much flowers_.... _May's face lid up pink, in amazement. There was a green house in the back of the shop. _All of my Pokemon would love this place! _May thought, checking around the area.

Suddenly, something had caught May's attention. There was a bush of _roses._ A smile was planted on her face as she sprinted over to the roses. Her sapphire eyes sparkled, _" _It's so beautiful_... _It's my _favorite _flower_..." _She took the rose and held it in her hands, sniffing it's beauty and fragrance. However, the brunette girl had forgotten about the thorns and they were stabbing into both of her wrists, without her noticing.

_" _Epp!_" _She squeaked, finally noticing the pain. The rose had fallen to the ground. She held one of her palm's in pain. _" _Am I that stupid? How did I not notice that_..." _May muttered, with anguish in her voice.

_" _Excuse me, Miss? Are you okay?_" _Asked a women who worked at the Flower Shop. The beautiful lady had short violet pinkish hair, along with her wearing a brown sleeveless dress and a white round hat, with a purple flower planted on the side of her hat. Not to mention that her eye color was the same as her hair.

_" _H_..._Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. B-But_.... _U-Uh_... _Have any bandages?_" _May responded, she giggled nervously.

The lady's sweat dropped. _" _Uh_... _Sure. _"_

The girl had went into her office getting a long white bandage. The violet hair lady returned and handed May the long bandage, so May could obtain it. _" _Here. _" _She smiled.

_" _Oh thank you so much. _" _May giggled.

May had sprinted off to the bathroom, before the lady could say anything. The female Coordinator took off her green and black gloves that was stained with blood and placed them on the sink. She had torn the long bandage into two and wrapped both on her wrists. May whimpered. _How am I going to take the blood stains out_ of my gloves? She questioned herself.

Suddenly, the naive girl paused. _" _W_..._Wait_... _W-Where's Glaceon?! Oh no! Don't tell me Glaceon is roaming around here! How could I have forgotten about Glaceon!? _" _May cried.

May ecstatically was trying to wash off the blood stains in her gloves. _" _Grr_...._! Come on! Get off already! I've got to find Glaceon!_" _May mumbled, rushing to get the stains out.

The brunette let out a cry. _" _It's not working!_" _She cried in a outburst. Fake tears ran down her cheeks. _" _I'll just take care of this later_..." _May mumbled, as she put her damped gloves in her emerald fanny pack.

The door had busted open, she panted. _" _Glaceon! Glaceon! _" _May called, putting her hands near her face. A frown appeared on May's face. _" _Oh_... _What will I do_..._?_" _May muttered, with depression in her voice.

_" _Excuse me? Miss, is this your Glaceon?_" _A feminine voiced called.

May turned around, it was the same girl who gave her the bandage.

_" _Glaceon!_" _May replied joyfully, running to her ice Pokemon.

_" _Thank you so much for finding Glaceon!_" _May smiled.

Glaceon tilted it's head, _" _Glace?_" _

_" _Oh I didn't find Glaceon, a young man who's in our garden did. They seemed to know each other. _" _The girl smiled.

_" _Oh really? That's cool. Thank you so much. _" _May spoke kindly.

_" _Wait a minute_... _I know you! Your May! The famous Coordinator! It's so nice to meet you! I'm Violet. _" _Her eyes glittered in amazement.

_" _It's so nice to meet you too. _" _May smiled sweetly.

_" _So you work here?_" _May asked innocently.

_" _Yeah_... _I'm a sixteen year old who works here_..." _Violet muttered.

_" _Oh that's awesome. _" _May smiled shyly.

_" _Well, I better get back to work. I'll be working by the register. Hope you buy some flowers!_" _Violet sang, twirling away back to her counter.

Glaceon suddenly was sniffing May's wrist. _" _Huh? Oh_... _I cut my wrist on some rose thorns... _" _May muttered quietly.

_" _Gla! Gla!_" _Glaceon sprinted passed it's Trainer and went by a door. _" _Gla! Glace!_" _

_" _Glaceon? What's wrong_..._?_" _May asked concern.

The brunette girl went to the area Glaceon was standing by. Glaceon scratched on the door. _" _Okay. Okay. All right. _" _May smiled, putting her hand on the door nob. Opening the door, was the outside garden Violet was talking about before. May gasped.

_" _Wow! No wonder you ran off here, Glaceon!_" _May whispered astonished.

_" _Gla! Glace!_" _Glaceon ran threw the field of flowers.

_" _W-Wait! Where are you going?!_" _May spoke timidly and she chased after her ice Pokemon. _And to think that an ice type would love flowers! _May thought, panting.

_" _Rose! Roserade!_" _A Pokemon's cry was heard.

_" _H_..._Huh_..._? A Roserade?_" _May whispered puzzled.

May's eyes widen. She saw Glaceon and a Roserade side by side communicating with each other.

_" _But Roserade can't be here alone_..." _The brunette muttered innocently with her soft voice.

_" _Exactly. _" _A voice spoke behind May.

May's sapphire eyes had met with a boy's emerald eyes. _" _Drew!_" _May responded surprise.

_" _Didn't think you would see me here, huh?_" _Drew said calmly.

_" _Well_... _No. But this is a good place for you, since you like roses. _" _May giggled.

Drew blushed slightly, trying to ignore her comment. He suddenly looked down to her wrist. _" _What happened?_" _He asked.

May paused. She felt her heart beating faster_... _For some reason, she didn't feel like talking about roses in front of Drew.

_" _I was sniffing a rose_... _And both of my wrists got cut_..." _May spoke in depression. _" _B-By the rose thorns of course!_" _May spoke nervously. She but her lip.

_" _That's no surprise from you May. You should know more about roses by _now_. _" _Drew flipped his hair. _" _You do stuff before thinking sometimes. Your always taking risks, your also to careless to keep track of your Pokemon too. I'm the one who found Glaceon. _" _Drew stated.

_" _Y-You did_..._? Well thanks_..." _May muttered shyly. Suddenly, May spat out a comeback at him. _" _Well of course you would know so much about _roses_!_" _May adjusted her hands on her hips and spoke in an annoyed tone.

Drew almost blushed. _" _Quit being so naive. You just can't admit that I'm better than you. _" _Drew flipped his hair calmly.

May clenched her fists and smiled. _" _I've already showed you that I'm stronger than you Drew, however you beat me again! So this Grand Festival, I'll beat you again! Just watch!_" _

_" _Hmp. In your dreams, you just got lucky in the Kanto Festival. _" _Drew smirked.

_" _Well then, I'm glad I'm lucky!_" _May smirked.

_" _Well, let's see how lucky you are. _" _Drew spoke calm. A smirk planted on his face.

_" _You want a battle right now Drew?_" _The brunette asked innocently.

_" _What do you think?_" _Drew smirked.

_" _All right! Your on!_" _The girl with sapphire eyes smirked.

Within minutes, the two Coordinators were outside the shop and were standing on the bright grassy hill that May was training on before. Both teens were standing on opposite sides from each other. May on the right. Drew on the left.

_" _Let's make this a double battle! _" _Drew yelled.

She nodded. _" _Right. _" _

_" _Roserade! Flygon! Come out!_" _Drew unleashed his two Pokemon.

_" _Roserade!_" _

_" _Fly! Fly!_" _

_" _Beautifly! Glaceon! Take the stage!_" _May did a spin and unleashed her two Pokemon.

_" _Beau! Beautifly!_" _

_" _Glace! Gla!_" _

Suddenly, Violet ran towards us. _" _I'll be the referee!_" _

_" _Great! Thanks!_"_ May giggled.

_" _Let the match begin!_" _Violet yelled.

Drew flipped his hair, smirking. _" _Ladies first, May. _" _

_" _All right! Beautifly use Sliver Wind! And Glaceon use Ice Shard!_" _May commanded.

_" _Beautiflyyyyyy!_" _Beautifly aimed her Sliver Wind at Drew's Pokemon, along with Glaceon's Ice Shard combining with Beautifly's Sliver Wind.

Drew crossed his arms calmly. _" _Roserade, reflect it with Magical Leaf. _" _

May's eyes widen. _" _N-Not again! The same thing happened last time I saw Drew in Kanto!_" _May whispered, frighten.

Roserade twirled around using Magical Leaf, deflecting the attacks and send them back at May's Pokemon.

_" _Beau!_" _

_" _Glace!!_" _

Both of May's Pokemon screamed, slamming to the ground.

_" _Y_..._You guys okay?_" _May asked concern.

They both got up conveniently.

May smiled. _" _Great! Beautifly use Aerial Ace and Glaceon Secret Power!_" _The female Coordinator commanded.

_" _Flygon, take them out with Dragon Breath!_" _Drew commanded.

_" _Flyyyyyyyygoooonnnn!_" _The dragon Pokemon blasted May's Pokemon with a lime looking Dragon Breath and slammed Beautifly and Glaceon to the ground again once more.

Drew chuckled. _" _Come on May. This is all you got? Give it up._" _

_" _I'm not done yet!_" _May spoke to Drew in a serious tone.

_" _Beautifly, use Morning Sun!_" _May yelled.

_" _Beautiflyyy!_" _Beautifly started absorbing energy from the sun rays that were coming down on her. When Beautifly's attack was done, Beautifly's injuries were gone. Beautifly was surrounded by sliver dust now.

May smiled. _" _Beautiful, isn't it?_" _

_" _Ahhh!_" _A scream was heard from the distance.

Violet turned her head. _" _No way! The shop is on fire!!_" _

The two Coordinators turned their heads, _" _What?!_" _

_

* * *

_

**I love this story, however I don't think it's that good... This is a May x Drew story... If you think it's good and want me to update, then please review. No flames please. Thanks for viewing. Please review**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**

* * *


	2. Flames Of Fears

* * *

_" _All the flowers are going to be ruined!_" _Violet cried.

_" _No they won't! Warturtle take the stage!_" _May did a spin and her turtle like Pokemon was released from it's Poke Ball. _" _Warturtle use Aqua Tail to get rid of that fire!_" _May commanded, while Warturtle's tail unleashed immense amounts of water on the flames. However, more flames were being formed.

May winced. _" _Okay! Try Water Gun!_" _May commanded, slightly nervous.

_" _Warrrrrrturtle!!_" _May's Warturtle squirted water out of it's mouth, trying to clear off the fire. The immense flames still got stronger and kept forming.

_" _We can't do this alone!_" _May whispered. She bit her lip.

_" _Masquerain! Come out and use Bubble Beam!_" _Drew unleashed his Pokemon, and his Masquerain used Bubble Beam and directed it onto the shop which was burning. The fire roared at them, getting stronger.

_" _Absol! Let's go and use Water Pulse!_" _Drew let out his Absol. _" _Solllll!_" _The Pokemon growled, unleashing his Water Pulse on the fire. Suddenly, the fire had ended. Along with just smoke and the Flower Shop had been burned. All these ashes were found and coal looking objects, and people were unconscious on the floor of the burned shop. Smoke was rising to the sky, causing May to cough.

Violet walked in front of her destroyed Flower Shop and she went to her knees and sobbed. _" _M_..._My flowers! My dreams! All my effort and hard work is ruined!_" _May went to Violet's side and patted her shoulder, while her sapphire eyes looked into Violet's. _" _I'm really sorry what had happened_... _I feel horrible_... _Don't worry! We'll find out who did this!_" _May reassured, with her soft concern voice. _" _T_..._Thanks_... _But I don't think I can do this all again_..." _Violet whispered sobbing. May frowned. _" _Aw_... _Violet_...." _

Drew walked over to the two girls. _" _All the people and Pokemon are okay. I've called Officer Jenny. _" _Drew flipped his hair calmly. He placed his hands in his pockets.

_" _That's good_..." _May replied softly.

Suddenly, Officer Jenny arrived on her motor cycle. _" _I've heard what happened. But who did this?_" _She questioned.

Drew walked up to her, his hands in his pockets. _" _Either someone that was here, or accidental, or an unknown force._" _Drew stated.

May's eyes widen. _" _Wow_... _H_..._He almost sounded c-cool_..." _

_" _That's because your friend Drew is cool!_" _Violet's eyes sparkled.

May's face expression turned annoyed with Violet's comment. _" _He's so not_... _To me that is_..." _May muttered. She put her figure to her chin puzzled. _" _Well, he can be pretty nice at times_..." _May mumbled.

Violet giggled. _" _Ah_... _Young love._" _

May blushed. _" _There will never be any _love _between me and him!_" _

Violet chuckled. _" _I never said it about you and Drew, now did I?_" _She smirked.

May blushed. _" _U_..._Uh_..." _May stumbled nervously, she started playing with her figures.

May shook her head, blushing furiously. _" _Glaceon, Beautifly, and Warturtle! Return!_" _May had returned her Pokemon back into their Poke Balls.

Officer Jenny suddenly had left, ending Drew's conversation with her. Drew walked back to the two. _" _Well, I better get going now_..." _Drew muttered.

May gave him a concern look, _" _But Drew_... _What about our battle_..._?_" _

_" _We'll finish it another time. _" _Drew replied softly. He returned his Pokemon.

Violet suddenly screamed. _" _Ahh!_" _

The two Coordinators turned around in panic. _" _I-I don't believe it! My s_..._shop! It's back to normal! It's like there was never a fire!_"_ Violet stuttered, memorized. Everything looked the same. Nothing was burned. Everything was standing up tall and strong.

_" _No way!_" _Drew yelled.

_" _W_..._What just happened?_" _May whispered slightly confused.

Violet sobbed tears of joy, _" _This is amazing! Everything is back to normal!_" _

May suddenly heard a unknown sound from above. A rainbow bird Pokemon flew straight in one direction. It locked eyes with May. _" _W-What is that?!_" _Drew questioned astonished. May's eyes sparkled. _" _It's Ho-Oh! The legendary bird Pokemon! Ash told me all about it! This is actually my second time seeing Ho-Oh!_" _May explained. Ho-Oh suddenly vanished into a rainbow.

_" _Second time huh? You really are lucky_..." _Drew muttered.

_"_ That's amazing May! I guess Ho-Oh brought things back to normal! How incredible!_" _Violet smiled.

_" _Yeah. _" _May smiled.

_" _Guys want some lunch? _" _Violet offered.

_" _Sure. _" _May and Drew spoke at the same time.

May smirked at Drew, _" _And I thought you were about to leave_..." _

_" _Well things change_..." _Drew looked at her annoyed.

May sighed_... _

Within a few minutes, May and Drew were sitting at a round table, outside. While Violet had to run the Flower Shop inside. Tons of reporters were busting threw the doors about the outbreak of Violet's shop being refreshed.

May blushed as her sweat dropped. May was consuming some noodle soup. She was slurping some noodles. While May giggled, happily satisfied.

Drew placed his hand on his head, _" _Oh my gosh_... _You can't even eat right_..." _

May almost chocked on her noodles.

_" _Excuse me?!_" _She clenched her fists.

_" _Come on May! You eat like a pig! This is your fifth bowl!_" _Drew laid back on his chair, putting his feet on the table.

_" _Well at least I'm not rude like you, Drew!_" _May blushed furiously of embarrassment and clenched her fists infuriated.

_" _May you need to chill_... _This place is to peaceful for a hot-head like you to ruin it's beauty_..." _Drew smirked.

May crossed her arms. _" _Hmp. You started it_..." _

_" _By the way Drew_... _Where do you live? I mean, you must know by now where I live_... _Petalburg City of course_... _But were do you live?_" _May asked out of curiosity.

_" _Why would you want to know where I live? Are you some kind of stalker?_" _Drew replied calmly.

_" _No, no! I'm just curious!_" _May spoke quietly.

_" _I live in LaRousse City_..." _Drew muttered.

May's eyes trembled in fear.

_" _What's wrong?_" _Drew raised an eye brow.

_" _T-That's the place when Deoxys attacked!_" _May replied, Drew heard her fear in her voice.

_" _Yeah, I heard about that_..." _Drew yawned.

_" _I almost got kidnapped by one!_" _May shivered.

Drew's eyes widen. _" _You did?_" _

_" _Y-Yeah_... _But this dude who had a crush on me saved me_..." _May smiled.

_" _Oh_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _Yeah. Hey Drew, did you know I used to own a legendary Pokemon named Manaphy? I hatched his egg and became his Mother_..." _May looked down smiling. She bit her lip frowning, _" _I had to let him go though_... _I miss him so much_..." _May almost had tears in her eyes.

_" _That's pretty amazing May. That sucks for you though_... _Getting rid of a Pokemon is hard_..." _Drew looked down.

May giggled nervously, _" _Looks like I'm not so lucky after all_..." _

_" _Don't say that_... _Your very lucky_..." _Drew smiled. _" _Well_... _Most of the time_...." _Drew chuckled.

May clenched her fists, she then sighed.

_" _Hey Drew_... _Do you think I'm cute?_" _May asked with her innocent shy voice.

Drew blushed, caught off guard. _" _W-What kind of question is that?!_" _

May giggled, _" _Ha ha. Just kidding. The guy who had a crush on me said I was cute_... _Well, kind of cute_... _It's really weird_..." _

_" _Yeah_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _So who's this guy that likes you?_" _Drew pressed.

May only giggled. _" _Why do you want to know? After all Drew, he lives in your city. I think his name was_... _Uh, Sid?_" _May blinked puzzled.

_" _Oh I know him_... _The really over w-_" _

_" _Don't say it!_" _May spat.

_" _Fine_..." _Drew sighed, and he had finished eating his lunch.

_" _I wonder how this shop got on fire_..." _May said softly.

_" _Probably, someone evil and stupid did it_..." _Drew chuckled.

Violet went outside, walking over to the two, _" _So how's your date so far_..._?_" _She giggled.

May and Drew facial expressions both turned annoyed, and said at the same time, _" _Were not a date_..." _With no emotion in their voices. May blushed, however tried to hide it.

_" _Oh that's what they all say!_" _Violet put her hands on her hips irritated.

Drew sighed. _" _Thanks for the food. _" _

_" _Your welcome_..." _Violet giggled.

_" _Well, I got to go May_... _See you later_..." _Drew got up from his seat and vanished into the forest distance away from the Flower Shop.

May tighten her emerald bandanna, _" _Bye Drew! Take care!_" _She waved.

_" _Later Drew!_" _Violet waved.

The sun was setting_... _

_

* * *

_

_**Hi guys. I don't like this chapter that much, the first one was way better. Oh well. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for viewing. Please review. Ha ha. Poor Drew and May... No flames please... I'm planning for this story to continue, as long as people review, to give me feed back and tell me if they like it or not. Thanks so much everybody.  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	3. Forest Of Tears

* * *

Suddenly, Violet had whispered into May's ear, _" _Want to buy some flowers? They'll be free!_" _

_" _R-Really_..._?_" _May replied nervously.

_" _Of course._ " _Violet smiled.

_" _Come on! Follow me!_" _She had sprinted into the shop, along with May following. Violet took May's wrist and dragged her to the back door of the Flower Shop. May's eyes trembled, not believing what she was seeing. She saw a bright red rose locket, that was hanging in the center of the room. The room was small and cramped, however it was consumed in darkness. However to May, the rose locket was the brightest thing in the room._" _It's not really a flower_... _But it counts right?_" _Violet muttered nervously. The brunette's sapphire eyes glittered. _" _This is so beautiful! Thanks so much Violet! I'll wear this when I go to bed every night! Too bad, I have that black collar thing around my neck already_..." _May giggled softly.

_" _Yeah_..." _Violet replied smoothly.

_" _Wanna know something May?_" _Violet asked, puzzled.

_" _What?_" _May blinked.

_" _Drew wanted to buy this_...." _She muttered.

_" _W-What?! Why on earth would he want to buy that!?_" _May replied shocked, almost screaming.

_" _I really don't know_... _Maybe for a girl friend or something_..." _Violet put her figure to her chin, slightly confused. She suddenly smirked, _" _Or maybe_... _For you_..." _

_" _Ah! Shut up! Drew would never buy such a thing for me!!_" _May was blushing furiously, while she was playfully hitting Violet.

Violet laughed, _" _Chill May. I'm just kidding. _" _

_" _You guys would make a great couple though_..." _She teased.

May blushed shaking her head, _" _No thanks! M_.._Me and Drew are just rivals_..._! _" _May crossed her arms, _" _And friends_..." _She added.

_" _Okay. Well here's the locket_... _If I were you, I would just hold and stare at the locket all night. Now, take good care of it_... _It's my good luck charm_... _Now it can be yours_..._ _" _Violet explained with a smile.

_" _I will! Don't worry!_" _May smiled, obtaining the necklace.

_" _It's getting late. You should get going. _" _Violet stated.

_" _All right_..." _May muttered softly.

The two females had walked outside the shop. Darkness had consume the sky. It was pretty dark out, however the stars gave some light. May looked down at her shoes while her hands behind her back. She had put the rose locket in her fanny pack.

_" _So_..._ I guess this is it, huh_..._?_" _May muttered looking down.

Violet smiled, _" _Don't worry May, we will see each other again._" _

May looked up, with her sapphire eyes locking into Violet's, _" _Really_..._?_" _

_" _Of course. I'll also be watching all of your Pokemon Contests, and your Grand Festival!_" _She replied softly. _" _Oh and_... _I'm watching you and Drew, too!_" _Violet giggled, pointing at May.

May blushed, and ignored that last comment, _" _Oh Violet_... _I feel like your my best friend_... _Thanks so much! Good luck with your shop!_" _The brunette planted a smile on her face.

_" _Thanks! Now you go win those Contests!_" _Violet smirked, she pushed May slowly in the same direction that Drew had went earlier.

_" _All right bye! Thank you so much!_" _May waved, she tighten her emerald bandanna and sprinted into the forest.

_" _Be careful! Bye, May!! _" _Violet screamed from the distant.

As soon as May had entered the forest, she didn't feel so good. Suddenly, the forest was surround in this white mist, causing May's vision to be blurry. Not to mention, it gave the brunette a headache. It was about eight o'clock at night. May had gotten frighten, due to the fact that she was by herself and because it was dark. _" _M-Maybe I should of slept over at Violet's_..." _May whispered timidly.

May kept walking frighten. She saw no one in sight and May felt like she had gotten a fever. _I-I wonder if Drew got threw this forest y..yet..? _A thought pressed in May's mind. Her sapphire eyes trembled. May paused. She couldn't think straight. _" _O-Oh no_... _Don't tell me I'm lost!_" _May muttered, adjusting her hands onto her head timidly.

Her sapphire eyes scanned the area. Everywhere she walked, there would be tall trees near her. May tilted her head up, she couldn't even see the sky because the immense trees were blocking it.

Panicking, May started to run threw the forest. She felts as if, _someone _was following her. She panted as she sprinted threw the forest_... _Suddenly, she felt chills stab into her spine. May trembled. _I-I must be seeing things... _She thought timidly.

Suddenly, May felt dizzy and felt ill. _" _My head_..." _May groaned.

Suddenly, she had tripped on a huge tree branch, causing her to sprain her knee. She screamed in anguish, as she had slammed to the ground. She opened her eyes and everything was spinning. Her entire body _felt _paralyzed, like she couldn't move. The brunette laid on her back, she tried to get up, however tears filled in her eyes. Her pain in her knee was to horrific and immense. _" _H_.._Help_..._!_" _She cried.

After a few minutes, of struggling to get up. May finally was able to sit up. _" _G-Glaceon_... _Beautifly_... _Come on out!_" _May let out her Pokemon weakly.

_" _Glace!_" _

_" _Beau!_" _

Her Pokemon looked at her concern.

_" _Please_... _Find help_..." _May requested, weakly.

The two Pokemon nodded and searched for assistance. Glaceon and Beautifly searched threw the bushes and went deeper and deeper into the forest. However, Beautifly gave Glaceon a concern look, telling her comrade to go back. The two nodded and headed back to May, with no help found_..._

_" _Beau_..." _Beautifly spoke concern.

_" _It's okay Beautifly_... _Both of you return_..." _May coughed and returned both of her Pokemon.

_" _Blaziken! Let's go_...." _She let out her Blaziken quietly.

_" _Blaze!_" _

_" _Oh Blaziken_... _I hate asking this, but_... _I'm hurt and will you please carry me_..._?_" _May asked her Pokemon, she sobbed in tears.

The fire Pokemon bent down and took away May's tears with her thumbs. With Blaziken, holding May, in her arms. Blaziken held May tightly, while May was holding onto her.

_" _Thanks so much_..." _May whispered softly. She bit her lip.

Blaziken nodded.

From the distance voices were heard.

_" _Blaziken! Go where the voices are!_" _May commanded.

_" _Blaze!_" _Blaziken jumped threw the trees and landed down by a emerald hair boy. Along with May screaming frighten of course.

May eye's widen.

_" _Drew! Your still here?! Did you get lost too?!_" _May questioned.

_" _No_... _I'm not lost_... _I'm training in this forest_..." _Drew muttered.

May giggled, _" _If your training, then where are your Pokemon?_" _

_" _That's the problem_... _Roserade ran off_..._ Like she was in a tranceor something_..." _Drew muttered as he looked down.

_" _Oh_..." _May replied quietly.

_" _Why is Blaziken carrying you?_" _Drew asked.

_" _I hurt my knee_..." _May replied timidly.

_" _See what I mean? Your so clumsy_..." _Drew sighed.

_" _Hey! I was scared and lost okay!_" _May yelled at him blushing.

_" _Again with the excuses? Just admit it's your fault_..." _Drew locked eyes with hers.

_" _I don't have to admit anything!_" _May huffed crossing her arms.

_" _Well, anyways. Wanna help me look for Roserade_..._?_" _Drew asked.

May blinked.

_" _Y_..._You want me to help you Drew_..._?_" _May asked innocently.

_" _Duh. What do you think? _" _Drew replied, in a cocky tone.

May clenched her fists, _" _You don't have to be so rude! I'll only help find Roserade for her sake, not for helping you!_" _

_" _What ever!_" _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _Blazeeee_..." _Blaziken moaned.

_" _May, your Blaziken is getting tired_... _Return it_..._ And I'll carry you_..." _Drew muttered.

May blushed, _" _W-What_..._?!B-But!_" _

_" _Come on May, think about your Pokemon_...." _Drew yelled at her.

May frowned, _" _Okay_... _Sorry Blaziken_... _Drew, you better hold me now_..." _May muttered shyly.

Drew suddenly picked up May, a smirked planted on his face. Holding her in his arms_... _

May looked up to Drew blushing, wondering why he was smirking_... _She shook her head and returned Blaziken.

_" _No wonder Blaziken's tired_..." _Drew muttered.

May's eyes trembled, _" _You calling me fat?_" _She said in the most innocent and cute voice.

Drew looked at her and blushed, _" _Uh_... _No_... _Just kidding with you May. _" _Drew flipped his hair, while holding onto May with one hand for a second.

_" _You better be! _" _May giggled.

_" _You sure your not faking?_" _Drew asked annoyed.

May stuck her tongue out at him, _" _Of course not!_" _

Drew chuckled, _" _All right. Let's look for Roserade_..." _

_" _Okay. _" _May smiled.

May suddenly smirked.

Drew raised an eye brow, _"_ What?_" _

_" _You sure your not lost, Drew?_" _May asked, smirking.

* * *

_**Okay, this one is done. I'm hoping everybody liked it. Thanks so much my reviewers, I love you all. :D ^-^ (In a friend kind of way. Lol.) I'll be updating soon, as long as you keep the reviewing up please. Thanks so much. Thanks for viewing. Yeah, in my story May's Blaziken's is a girl, okay? No flames. Oh and, thanks to one of my reviews telling me about the Chad and Sid mix-up! lol. I've changed it to Sid. no more Violet for awhile... Aw...:( She seemed really cool... And one of my favorite made-up characters... Lol. Okay, thanks and please review. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	4. Nightmares

* * *

Drew sighed. _" _May_... _No matter how many times you try_... _You'll never be like me_... _Smirking is so _not _your style_..." _Drew flipped his hair.

The brunette clenched her fists, _" _What? I never said I was trying to be like you! I can smirk when I want! _Mr. Pretty Boy!" _May teased.

Drew chuckled. _" _It's good to know what you think of me. Thanks. _" _

May blushed, _" _I did not mean it like that!!_" _

_" _What ever_..." _Drew muttered.

The two teens roamed threw the forest, along with Drew holding May. 

_"_ Roserade!_ "_ May called out with much concern in her voice.

_" _Oh Drew_..._ It's been hours_... _Where's Roserade_..._?_" _May groaned.

Drew's sweat dropped, annoyed. _" _May_.... _We've been searching for only ten minutes_... _I guess you really are that dense_..." _Drew smirked at his last comment.

May clenched her fists, _" _Well it feels like it's been hours!!_" _May cried.

_" _Just chill_... _We'll find Roserade_... " _Drew mumbled.

He smirked, _" _Anyways, you shouldn't be complaining_... _After all_..._ You would even complain even more if I wasn't carrying you_... _You get tired easily_. " _

May's face had completely turned red of anger, _" _W-What_... _D_..._Did you say?!_" _

_" _You heard me. _" _Drew chuckled.

_" _It's been awhile since you teased me like this Drew!_" _May mumbled.

_" _Your right_..." _Drew mumbled. _" _It's fun to tease you_..." _He smirked.

May sighed. _" _I guess it can be_... _But I don't-_" _

_" _ROSE!!! ROSERADE!!!_" _A Pokemon's cry was heard from the distance.

_" _Roserade!_" _Drew yelled.

He sprinted while carrying May, to the area of which his ears heard the deadly cries of his Pokemon.

The two teens gasped. As they stumbled upon this field surrounded by white mist, that lead deeper into the forest.

_" _Drew! Look! Roserade is over there!_" _May called out, pointing to his Pokemon.

Roserade laid on the ground, almost lifeless. It's two roses were burned_... _Burnt marks and cuts were all over Roserade's body_... _Not to mention that Roserade had fainted. _" _Roserade!_" _Drew yelled with much concern in his voice. He put May down gently, as she sat up on the ground. Drew crouched down to his beloved Pokemon. _" _Roserade! Roserade!_" _Drew panicked, shaking his Pokemon.

_" _Drew! We have to get Roserade to a Pokemon Center!_" _May spoke quietly. She frowned.

_" _We have no time!_" _Drew spat back.

May was taken a back. Unaware of his reply.

_" _Good thing that I have a Potion!_" _May took off her emerald fanny pack, sitting up and getting the medicine out. She held it in her hands firmly and gave the Potion to Drew, so he could obtain it.

_" _Thanks._" _He muttered under his breath. He took the Potion and sprayed it on his injured Pokemon. It barley even healed Roserade.

_" _It barley did a thing_..." _Drew groaned.

_" _Drew! You should return Roserade right away, so she can rest!_" _May stated.

He nodded. _" _Right. _" _Without no hesitation, Drew had returned his lovely rose Pokemon.

_" _Let's go!_" _Drew gave May a serious look, while picking her up.

May blushed slightly, _" _U_..._Uh were going to a Pokemon Center right?_" _May asked clueless.

_" _No. The next Pokemon Center is miles from here. I found an abandon cabin_..._ Just a few minutes away from here_..." _Drew stated as he was walking.

May held onto Drew firmly. _" _Oh that's awesome! Why are you all the way out here though_..._?_" _May gave a puzzled look.

_" _May_... _Were you listening at all? Roserade ran away to here!_" _Drew sighed.

May stuck her tongue out at him, _" _Sorry for asking!_"_ She pouted.

_" _May_... _You sure your hurt? Because you seem fine to me_..." _Drew muttered.

The brunette bit her lip. _" _Of course I'm hurt_..._!_" _She yelled softly.

The green hair boy rolled his eyes, _" _Okay_..." _He replied in a sarcastic tone.

After a few minutes_..._

The two Coordinators had reached a part of the forest, where it got immensely filled with mist.

May suddenly started to groan weakly. _" _M_..._My head_... _F_..._Feeling D_..._Dizzy_..." _

_" _May! What's wrong_..._?_!" _Drew looked down at her concern.

May had suddenly fainted in Drew's arms.

_" _May!_" _Drew yelled.

_" _Ugh_... _Something is weird about this forest_..." _Drew muttered, carrying the fainted brunette.

Drew squinted his emerald eyes, due to the fact that their was so much mist in front of him.

Drew paused_..._

A smirk has planted on his face_... _

He had reached the cabin that he was talking about earlier.

Drew had opened the door and walked in_... _

Sighing, he went into a bed room that was used for sleeping. It wasn't that big_... _However it was neat and tiny_... _

Drew suddenly felt May's head. _" _A fever?_" _Drew whispered.

He gently put May in a nice comfy bed. Drew smiled, as he walked into the kitchen getting a soaked rag and putting it on the girl's head. Drew smiled softly.

Drew's emerald eyes widen_... _He had just realized that their was only one bed_... _Drew sighed, deciding that he would just sleep on the floor for the night. It was already around elven p.m by the time Drew had arrived at the cabin.

Drew let out his Roserade and she still was unconscious_... _He frowned, picking her up and wrapped some bandages around her_. _Drew had gotten a few blankets and had made a little bed for Roserade on the floor_. _Along with Drew making his own bed on the floor, next to Roserade's. Drew turned his body around, so that it would face Roserade's. The lime hair boy gave a concern smile and whispered to his Pokemon, _" _Don't worry_... _You'll be okay_... _I won't let anything happen to you_..."_ It looked as if the male Coordinator was about to cry_... _

_" _Good night Roserade_... _Night May_..." _Drew whispered, closing his eyes and turned around in his bed. His bed was right next to May's. He had thoughts about when May wakes up, she'll step on him_... _

When one a.m had struck_..._ May started to screaming deadly screams in her sleep. Tears rolled down her eyes as she was struggling. Immediately, Drew had heard her screams and sprung up from the floor, shaking May.

_" _May! Wake up! It's just a dream!_" _Drew yelled shaking her.

_" _My neck! My neck!! I_..._It hurts!_" _She screamed.

Drew got closer to her face, _" _May! It's just a dream! _" _

The brunette girl struggled and had even kicked Drew in her sleep.

May had finally opened her radiant sapphire eyes slowly.

_" _Drew!_" _She sobbed in his chest.

Drew blushed, caught off guard. However, he frowned with a concern look and rubbed her back. _" _Shh_... _It's okay_... _It's just a dream_..." _Drew whispered.

Drew was sitting on the bed with May, along with May sitting up and sobbing in his chest_..._

_" _N-No! Drew it's not a dream! It's coming! It's coming!_" _She sobbed.

_" _May! Your awake!_" _Drew replied.

_" _The thing that attacked Roserade is coming!_" _The brunette cried.

_" _What are you talking about_..._?_" _Drew responded calmly.

_" _I-It's here! In this room! It's a ghost Pokemon!! _" _May put her face in Drew's chest sobbing.

_" _W-What's the Pokemon_..._?_" _Drew stuttered.

Suddenly the lights started to flick on and off. Drew widen his eyes, as every time the lights had made the room dark, he saw a figure. While every time the light's switched on it vanished. 

_" _Drew! It's coming closer!!_" _May cried.

Drew suddenly had heard whispers saying his name_... _

_" _What the heck is going on!?_" _Drew yelled, holding May.

Roserade has suddenly started to scream in her sleep.

_" _Roserade!_" _Drew called out concern.

Suddenly_... _Something had caught Drew's attention_... _An annoyed look had planted on his face_... _

He knew who the Pokemon was_... _Along with it's Trainer_...._

Drew sighed_..._

_

* * *

_

**Sorry for the cliff hanger. I hope everybody likes it... The mystery trainer is really creepy... And makes you laugh... I'll give you that. Lol. Oh, and in case no one has noticed yet... May's wearing her emerald outfit, okay? No flames please. Want to know what happens? Review and you'll find out! I love you all my reviewers! :D ^-^ Thanks so much.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW  
**


	5. Locket Of Memories

* * *

Drew snarled. _" _Can it now! _Harley... And Banette..." _

From out of the shadows crept the feminine boy and along side his Pokemon.

_" _My_... _Aren't you smart Drew?_" _The purple hair teen spoke quietly. With an devilish tone in his voice.

_" _What are you doing here?!_" _Drew replied hastily.

_" _W-What's going on?! Why is Roserade and I having all of those nightmares!_" _May spoke up with fear in her voice.

_" _Hun. My baby here, Banette used Nightmare on you and Roserade while you were sleeping. It's too bad_... _I was just about to get Drewy too._" _Harley sighed.

Drew growled. _" _Well get out! Or I'll call the cops!_"_ Drew threaten.

Harley laughed, _" _Ah Drew. It's so cute how your trying to protect your little girl friend and your little Pokemon. How cute. _" _

Drew clenched his fists tightly. Drew suddenly turned calm and flipped his hair, _" _At least I'm not the one stalking. And_... She's not my girl friend..._ _" _

_" _Look who's talking. _" _Harley chuckled.

_" _I see you spy on May all the time. _" _Harley giggled, _" _And if she's not your girl friend then how come your holding her?_" _

May growled. _" _BECAUSE I'M SCARED!!! YOU MORON!_" _

_" _Your so cute when your angry May. It's a shame_... _Since I have to terminate you both_..." _Harley chuckled smirking.

_" _What?!_" _May squeaked.

_" _Your not terminating anybody! Roserade let's go!_" _Drew commanded. His rose Pokemon was already awake when Harley had entered the room. Roserade was ready for a fight, doing her fighting stance. _" _Rose!_" _

_" _Glaceon! You too! Take the stage!_" _May unleashed her Glaceon.

_" _Glace!_" _

Drew got up ready to give a commanded. However, the brunette girl got up slowly, not wanting to injure her leg.

Drew turned to May,_" _You okay?_" _Drew asked May.

_" _For now!_" _May whispered to him.

_" _All right let's go! Roserade use Magical Leaf!_" _

_" _And Glaceon! You use Ice Shard!_" _

The two teens commanded.

_" _Glacceee!_" _The ice Pokemon was storing energy. However Harley had vanished, causing the ice Pokemon's attack to a stop.

_" _H-Huh_..._? Where's Harley?_" _May asked confused.

Drew searched around the area. _" _Outside!_" _

Drew started to run out the door. _" _D-Drew w-wait!_" _May called to him nervously.

_" _Caturn! Needle Arm!_" _Harley's voice was heard from outside. May suddenly heard Drew's deadly screams.

_" _Drew!!_" _May panicked, trying to run outside with her Glaceon and Drew's Roserade following.

May's eyes widen seeing Drew on the ground, holding his arm. His arm was slashed, along with his purple jacket damped with blood.

_" _Drew!!_" _May screamed running to his side. Drew sat up while May helped him up.

_" _Are you okay?!_" _May asked with concern in her voice.

_" _I'll be fine_..." _Drew muttered under his breath, while had gotten up. Along with May's help of course.

_" _Aw how cute. Your trying to save you boy friend. _" _Harley stood strong and tall.

_" _Flygon! Take care of this creep!_" _Drew unleashed his Flygon.

_" _Flyyy!_" _

_" _Dragon Breath!_" _Drew commanded.

_" _You cannot stop me-_" _Harley giggled, however got cut off since Flygon's immense speed on the attack had made a direct hit on the feminine boy. Sending Harley flying into the sky.

_" _Idiot_..." _Drew muttered.

May let out a giggle, returning her Glaceon. Suddenly her expression planted a concern expression on her face, _" _Drew_... _We need to heal your arm_..." _May spoke softly.

Roserade came from behind in concern and walked up to Drew, _" _Rose_..._?_" _

Drew looked at his Pokemon, _" _Don't worry. I'll be fine. _" _Drew muttered returning his Flygon.

_" _Come on Drew! At least let me wrap it with a bandage!!_" _May yelled.

_" _Fine_..." _Drew huffed as he rolled his eyes.

The group went back into the cabin. Drew sighed taking off his jacket and shirt, causing the brunette to blush. Her eyes trembled seeing that the emerald hair boy had such abs. May thought he looked extremely muscular. Drew suddenly went into the bath room. May waited from outside the bath room, hearing the water rushing from the sink. _Oh yeah... He has to rinse all the blood off... _May thought. The sapphire girl turned to Drew's stained damped shirt and jacket. _" _I guess I have to wash these_..." _She muttered sighing.

Within minutes, the topless boy had came out with no more blood oozing out of his cut.

May's face lid up on joy. _" _Okay, let me wrap it with bandages_...." _May smiled taking his arm.

Drew just stared at her with a mysterious expression. Causing May to get a little nervous.

She had gotten the long white bandages and started to wrap it around Drew's injured arm.

_" _Drew_... _What forest are we in again_..._?_" _The brunette asked. Wrapping the bandages onto his arm.

_" _Ilex Forest_..." _Drew mumbled.

_" _Oh_... _Were going to Golderon City right?_" _May asked innocently.

_" _Yeah. _" _Drew replied.

_" _This forest has many rumors_... _Like that the trees cover the sky_... _The mist makes girls sick_.. _Also known as the darkness forest in Jhoto_... _Not to mention that a legendary Pokemon lives here_... _Celibi. _" _Drew stated.

_" _W_.._Wow!_" _May replied shocked.

_" _So_... _The Grand Festival is in Black Thorn City, right?_" _May asked.

_" _Yeah. We only have a few weeks to get there. _" _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _Cool. _" _May smiled.

The brunette suddenly gasped, getting her emerald fanny pack and getting out the locket that Violet had gave her.

Drew's eyes had locked with the locket, speechless and shocked.

May held the locket to his face, _" _Is it true that you were going to buy this Drew_..._?_" _May smiled with not much hope in her voice.

_" _Yeah_..." _Drew mumbled.

_" _R_..._Really_..._? Violet said you were going to give it to me_. _Were you_..._?_" _May explained shyly.

_" _I don't feel the need to tell you_... _But I guess I have to_..." _Drew sighed, _" _The locket was my Mother's_... ... _That's why I wanted to buy it, however Violet kept pushing me to give it to you. So I had no really choice. I really don't know why, however I never did end up buying it. _" _Drew replied cockily shrugging.

_" _T_..._This is your Mother's_..._?_" _May spoke shocked looking at the locket in her palm.

_" _Violet said she found it outside of her shop. A few years ago, my Mother had lost the locket some where out here in Jhoto and here it is now_..." _Drew muttered quietly.

May smiled, _" _You can have it Drew. Now you can give it back to your Mother_. " _May handed him the locket so he could obtain it.

The emerald boy turned away. _" _I wish_..." _His voice was cold and filled with depression.

_" _H_..._Huh_..._?_" _May replied timidly.

_" _I don't have a Mother_... _Anymore_..." _Drew whispered under his breath. May could tell he was trying to hold back tears and he was hurting inside. May made Drew turn around and placed the locket in his palm, which cause Drew to frown. May smiled sweetly with her sapphire eyes about to over flow with tears. She hugged him.

_" _No wonder your such a jerk to me at times_..." _May whispered in his ear smiling.

* * *

_**Aw... Such a sad chapter. Yeah, Drew's Mother has passed away.... Ha ha. Shirtless Drew. Lol. **_

_**Thanks for viewing and if you want to know what happens, please review. Thanks so much you guys, I love all of my reviewers! No flames please! Harley scares me a lot, although I made him a little more serious in this story. Don't worry, Harley shall be back and I will of course make him act mental too. Lol. I'll be updating soon. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW  
**_


	6. Lover Boy

* * *

The next morning Drew had awoken early. He got up a five in the morning with his usual training. Along with May who was snuggling in her cozy bed, knocked out. When it struck seven in the morning, Drew went back in the cabin and made some pan cakes. He's a very fine cook. He chuckled while smirking, adding toppings on the pancakes and prepared a plates fore May and him. Along with making their Pokemon, food as well.

Drew had placed about seven bowls filled with Pokemon food, for their Pokemon. It was such a beautiful sunny day, along with the sunlight rays reflecting down on the table. Drew set down May's and his pancakes on the opposite side of where they were sitting.

May groaned in her sleep, smelling the lovely food.

Drew smirked walking up to her bed and took away her covers.

Drew suddenly paused, as May held a tight grip on them. Drew pulled the covers back and May pulled them back. Soon they were have a tug or war with her blanket.

_" _DREW!!_" _The brunette cried.

Drew chuckled, _" _Come on May. Your food is getting cold. _" _

_" _Food?_" _May questioned innocently.

_" _Yeah. Come on. _" _Drew started to walk in the kitchen, along with May following him.

May's eyes trembled with joy and happiness. Seeing the food looking so delicious. May's cheeks turned a pretty color of pink, along with her sapphire eyes sparkling. _" _Oh Drew! It looks so good and romantic!!_" _

Drew blinked. _" _Romantic?_" _

May paused. _" _W-What? I don't even know why I said romantic. _" _The brunette blinked confused.

_" _What ever. Just sit down. _" _Drew reassured, pulling out her seat for her.

May blushed flattered, _" _Oh thank you Drew. _" _May was about to sit down, however Drew pulled the seat away causing her to fall on her bottom.

The sapphire eye girl squeaked.

Drew chuckled hysterically.

May's face lid up with anger and embarrassment. Her temper had gotten to her.

_" _Drew! You big jerk!! I was actually starting to like you!!_" _She huffed crossing her arms.

Drew blinked, _" _You _like _me?_" _

May blushed, _" _H_..._Huh? No, no! That's not what I meant! I meant that I like you as a friend_..." _May sighed in relief.

_" _Oh_... _My bad. _" _Drew muttered.

_" _It's okay. _" _May smiled.

May realized she was still on the floor and she blushed.

_" _Here let me help you up. _" _Drew smirked, as he held out his hand.

May turned her head the other way, _" _I'm not gonna trust you!_" _

May suddenly got up, however she tripped and landed back on the floor once more.

Drew laughed, _" _You sure about that?_" _Drew teased.

May growled. _" _I'm sure!_" _

May got up brushing herself off.

_" _Let's just eat_..." _May huffed crossing her arms.

Drew flipped his hair. _" _All right_..." _He replied calm sitting in his seat, eating his pancakes.

May was still infuriated with the entire thing about him making her fall on her butt.

May sipped a glass of orange juice. She suddenly ate the pancakes. May paused, dropping her fork. Her sapphire eyes widen, as her face turned pink, along with her eyes sparkling.

_" _These are the best pancakes I ever had!!_" _She squealed.

Drew flipped his hair. _" _Well of course. There made by me. _" _

Drew smirked.

_" _Yeah, yeah. _" _May said quickly, still smiling.

Drew had suddenly let out all of his Pokemon.

_" _Go eat you guys. _" _He smiled, seeing his Pokemon go to the bowls and eat.

_" _Okay, guys! Time to chow down!_" _May giggled, unleashing her Pokemon.

The two teens watched all of them eat happily.

May turned back to her food and began eating.

_" _This is so yummy Drew! Thank you so much!_" _May spoke loudly with her kind voice. She closed her eyes smiling, with her cheeks rosy red.

Drew just smiled.

Within in minutes May had ate five pancakes.

May moaned.

_" _I_.._I'm stuffed_..." _May groaned, almost falling off her chair.

_" _You've shouldn't ate that much then. You should of just had two of them, like me. _" _Drew replied with a cocky remark.

May clenched her fists, _" _Yeah what ever! I don't need to be like you!_" _The brunette huffed.

Drew shrugged.

Still having that smirk on his face, he was now doing the dishes.

_" _Well_... _I'm going to go get dressed now_..." _May muttered walking into the bath room.

_" _Good luck with that. Don't trip. _" _Drew smirked, trying to conceal his laughter.

May paused in her tracks filling up with anger, _" _I'm going to get you some day!_" _May threaten.

_" _Uh huh. _" _Drew muttered.

_" _Hmp. _" _May walked off to the bath room.

Unfortunately_..._ When May had gone to bed, she was wearing the same orange pajamas as she wore at the Wallace Cup. May stepped into the bath room, changing into her emerald clothes. Her orange sleeveless skirt with black pants under, with a black collar around her neck that faced down, two white poke balls on the ends of her skirt, her emerald fanny pack and of course her emerald bandanna. Before May had put on her bandanna, she brushed her hair for about twenty minutes. May giggled as she finally tied her emerald bandanna on.

Stepping out the door, May notice that Drew had returned all of his Pokemon.

_" _Come on. Let's get going. Your so slow. _" _Drew crossed his arms, he was already dressed.

_" _Already?_" _The brunette pouted.

_" _Yeah, come on. Return your Pokemon. _" _He asked.

_" _Okay. Guys return!_" _May returned all of her six Pokemon.

_" _All right! Let's go! _" _May giggled, as she dragged Drew out of the door.

_" _Don't touch me!_" _Drew muttered.

May stuck her tongue out at him, as they began to walk.

_" _It's so beautiful today Drew_... _It's so pretty out_... _So sunny_... " _May explained dreamily.

_" _Yeah I guess_..." _Drew mumbled.

Suddenly an unknown voice was heard from behind the two teens.

_" _Hey! Stop right there! May! I challenge you!_" _A male trainer called out.

_" _Uh_... _Do I know you?_" _May mumbled.

Drew slapped his head. _" _Obviously, you don't. _" _

_" _Oh be quiet Drew!_" _May huffed crossing her arms.

_" _My name is George. I've taken quiet an interest in you, May. _" _He spoke smoothly, his voice mysterious as a snake slivers.

May blinked. _" _W_..._What?_" _

George had black hair and he had bangs that covered his fore head that swayed right to the side, not getting into his eyes. His eyes were the most radiant emerald eyes May had ever seen. May found him very attractive, she even thought he was more good looking than Drew. He wore a black sweat shirt and shorts.

_" _May_... _I want to have a battle with you_..." _He smirked.

May paused, seeing how similar he was to Drew.

_" _Okay. _" _May smiled.

_" _However, there's a catch_.... _If I win, you get to be my girl friend_... _If you win_..._ I'll let you guys pass_..." _He spoke smoothly.

_" _H_..._Huh? Let us pass?_" _May spoke confused.

_" _What are you talking about?_" _Drew hissed.

_" _This!_" _George put his hand to in the air and suddenly a dark force field was summoned above them.

_" _W_..._What is that?!_" _May spoke timidly.

_" _What the heck is this?! Who are you!?_" _Drew yelled.

The emerald eye boy chuckled, putting his hands in his pocket.

_" _I must say_..._ This planet is rather amusing_... " _He chuckled.

_" _Your an alien!_" _Drew growled.

_" _Took you long enough!_" _George rolled his eyes.

_" _Of course_..._ Princess Sapphire doesn't remember_..." _George sighed.

_" _Huh? Who's Princess Sapphire?_" _May questioned.

_" _You are May. That's why I want to battle you_... _To see if you still got your skills_..." _George closed his eyes while smirking.

_" _What are you talking about?! _" _May yelled.

_" _What ever! Let's just battle already!_" _Drew yelled.

_" _Okay!!_" _May spoke in a serious tone.

_" _This shall be a double battle. _" _George spoke.

_" _All right! I'll referee!_" _Drew offered.

_" _Thanks Drew. _" _May nodded smiling.

_" _All right! Blaziken and Venusaur, take the stage!!_" _May did her spin and unleashed her Pokemon.

_" _Fool. Deoxys and Espeon come out!_" _George unleashed his Pokemon.

May gasped. _" _D-Deoxys?!_" _

May's eyes trembled with fear in her heart.

_" _May! You better look out! Their both psychic types!_" _Drew stated.

_" _Oh no!_" _May cried. She bit her lip.

_" _Okay! Blaziken, you use Sky Uppercut on Espeon! Venusaur use Petal Dance!_" _May commanded.

_" _Blaze!!_" _Blaziken lunged at Espeon, however the psychic Pokemon dodged it. George smirked.

_" _Your not going to win that way_..." _He smirked.

_" _Espeon use Pysbeam!_" _George commanded and it was a direct hit on Blaziken. Blaziken took immense damage._ "_ Blazzeee!_" _

_" _Blaziken!!_" _May cried concern.

Venusaur was about to launch her Petal Dance however George took the next action.

_" _Deoxys use Psychic! _" _George commanded.

_" _Dodge it!_" _May spat nervously.

However, Venusaur was hit extremely, it only damaged Blaziken barley, since of Blaziken's speed.

_" _Venusaur! Blaziken! You guys okay?_" _May asked concern.

_" _Ven!_" _

_" _Blaze!_" _

Both of her Pokemon got up conveniently.

_" _Okay! Great! _" _May smirked.

_" _Not so fast! _" _George flipped his hair.

_" _Espeon, Pysbeam!!_" _He commanded.

_" _Espeeee!_" _

_" _Blaziken! Dive into that Pysbeam using Blaze Kick and spin!_" _May commanded.

_" _Blaazzee!_" _

The fire Pokemon obeyed. Blaziken dived into the Pysbeam, along with Blaziken moving into a circular motion, causing the Blaze Kick to turn into a fire shield that Blaziken was inside of._ " _Espee!_" _The Pyschic Pokemon gasped, as the immense fire shield got a direct hit on Espeon.

_" _Great! Now get Espeon before it gets up and use Sky Upper Cut!!_" _May commanded clenching her fists.

_" _Blazzeeeeee!_" _

Blaziken charged at Espeon, with a critical hit.

_" _Espeee!_" _

The little Psychic Pokemon was slammed to the ground, causing a tiny earth quake.

Espeon had fainted.

May's face lid up with joy.

_" _Yes! We got one down!_" _May smiled.

George only smirked, returning his Pokemon.

_" _It doesn't mean you'll beat my Deoxys. _" _George smirked.

_" _We shall see. _" _May smirked.

_" _Wait! I have a question!_" _Drew blurted out.

_" _What?!_" _George asked annoyed.

_" _What happens to me, if May loses?_" _Drew asked.

_" _You'll become my servant. _" _George chuckled.

Drew turned to May.

_" _Come on May! Focus!_" _Drew yelled.

_" _Don't worry! He's not winning anything!_" _May stated in a serious tone.

* * *

_**Oh my gosh. Such a long chapter. Lol. ^-^ Please review if you want to know what happens, and yes May does have a Venusaur! Lol. It's in the Wallace Cup episodes. Yeah, I've had this Princess Sapphire idea in my head for years now, I've tried writing it in my first fan fiction, didn't work out too good.**__** So I'm trying this one.**__** Will May win or not? Lol, review if you want to find out. Remember, if she loses that means she has to be George's girl friend. Please review! No flames! I hope everybody liked it! Thanks so much for viewing! May and Drew for ever!!  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	7. Princess Sapphire

* * *

_" _Deoxys! Use Multiply!_" _George commanded with a smirk.

May eyes trembled. _" _W_.._What's Multiply? The clones?_" _May whispered to herself.

She bit her lip.

Suddenly about hundreds of clones of Deoxys were floating in the air. Drew and May's facial expressions were both shocked and speechless.

George laughed evilly.

_" _You really think your pathetic Pokemon are going to beat me?_" _He chuckled.

_" _Call me what you want, you jerk! But never insult my Pokemon!_" _May threaten.

Drew paused. As that comment she had just said, seemed familiar to him. He remembered that she had said something similar to him like that, when the two Coordinators had first met.

_" _Venusaur get ready to use Solar Beam! And Blaziken, use Over Heat on the clones!_" _May commanded, pointing to them.

George flipped his hair. _"_ Deoxys please use Energy Ball. _" _George spoke calmly.

All of the clones formed Energy Balls in their hands and blasted them at May's Pokemon with immense speed.

May panicked. _" _Blaziken! Hurry and cover up Venusaur!!_" _

_" _Blaze!_" _

Blaziken jumped in front of Venusaur who was now storing energy, while Blaziken unleashed her Over Heat at the Energy Ball attacks.

The both attacks both collided with each other, causing a massive explosion. Blaziken's Over Heat had eliminated half of the clones. Leaving smoke that caused May and Drew to cough.

Suddenly May heard George's voice from within the smoke.

_" _Go in Speed Form! And use Psychic!_" _George commanded.

May panicked again. _" _Shoot!!_" _

The brunette could not see her Pokemon.

Suddenly May had heard her both of her Pokemon's deadly screams.

_" _Blazzeeee!_" _

_" _Vennnnnnnnnnna!_" _

Tears were forming in May's eyes.

_" _Venusaur_... _Blaziken_... _No_.." _May whispered holding back tears.

_" _Are you guys okay?!_" _May called out with concern.

Suddenly the smoke had cleared.

The two Pokemon were slammed to the ground, along with Deoxys and it's clones floating about them.

Blaziken had fainted and Venusaur stood up weakly with no amount of strength left.

_" _B_..._Blaziken_..." _May whispered with tears rolling down her face.

May walked over to her Blaziken as she saw the cuts and bruises on her beloved Pokemon.

She went besides Blaziken.

_" _Blaziken_... _You did a great job_... _Please rest_..."_ May spoke calmly with her voice cracking.

She returned Blaziken and stood up frighten.

George smirked.

_" _Just give up. Your not going to win_..._ After all_... _Just one more hit and your Venusaur is finished. _" _He snickered.

May looked down about to sob.

_" _May! Don't listen to him! You can win! What kind of person are you if you just give up like that!?_ FOCUS_!_" _Drew yelled at her.

Her trembling sapphire eyes locked with Drew's eyes.

May suddenly nodded in a serious expression.

_" _Your right Drew!_" _May clenched her fists.

_" _Venusaur! Use Synthesis!_" _May smirked.

Her Venusaur started to glow a vibrant lime color and had healed almost all of Venusaur's injuries.

George smirked. _" _Impressive. But your forgetting that Venusaur is weak against Physchic types. _" _

_" _So what!_" _May spat.

_" _Venusaur! Use Petal Dance!!_" _May commanded.

_" _Vennnn!_" _

Venusaur had unleashed her Petal Dance and had nearly demolished all of the clones. Leaving the real Deoxys.

George crossed his arms smirking. _" _Your still going to loose. _" _

_" _You want to bet?!_" _May replied in a infuriated tone.

_" _Venusaur! Let's go and use Frenzy Plat!!_" _May commanded clenching her fists.

Drew's eyes widen.

_" _That's the most powerful grass move!_" _Drew whispered amazed.

Venusaur started to glow a green looking aura and immense tan colored vines with thorns came from beneath the ground. The vines roamed threw out the field searching for their prey. They came closer towards Deoxys.

_" _Deoxys. To the sky. _" _George snickered.

Deoxys had floated up to the sky.

_" _Not so fast!!_" _May smirked.

The vines went up into the sky grabbing onto Deoxys and crushing it.

Deoxys screeched in pain.

George's eyes widen. _" _Impossible! How can it even reach that far!_" _

Deoxys body was fading away slowly and was about to regenerate. However, the entire time Venusaur had been storing energy for a Solar Beam.

_" _Solar Beam!_" _May shouted pointing her figure to the air.

Suddenly a immense beam of lime light came out of Venusaur's pink flower and had hit Deoxys who was trapped in the vines.

_" _No!!_" _George shouted.

Deoxys had suddenly turned into dust. Leaving Deoxys's crystal falling into George's hands.

_" _Pathetic Pokemon!!_" _He yelled.

Putting the crystal in his pocket.

May jumped up and down. The naive brunette ran to her Pokemon and embraced her.

_" _That was awesome Venusaur! You were great! Incredible!!_" _May commented snuggling heads with her Pokemon.

Venusaur blushed flattered.

_" _Venusaur. _" _

May had returned her Pokemon.

Drew smiled. The emerald hair boy suddenly got his attention to George who was now smirking.

_" _Why are you so happy?_" _Drew hissed.

_" _Your nearly forgetting that I'm alien. With immense strength_... _Like I would keep the deal with you. May_... _Princess Sapphire your coming back with me!_" _George smirked as he floated up in the air.

May eyes widen.

_" _No she's not!_" _Drew yelled.

George put his hand out to Drew. The alien boy's hand started to glow a yellow aura.

_" _Say one more word_... _And I'll kill you_..." _George threaten.

A smirk planted on his face.

May went in front of Drew.

_" _Stop!!_" _May spoke in a serious voice.

_" _Ah_... _Just like your boy friend_... _Danny was his name_..." _George snickered.

May blinked. _" _Who's Danny?_" _

_" _Why don't I remind you?_" _George snickered and leaped down to May.

His eyes glowed a yellow aura as so did May's.

Suddenly, George directed yellow beams into May's eyes.

It did not harm her, however memories were flowing into her head. About her past_..._

Thoughts about this boy named _Danny _flowed through her mind.

Danny was an alien that had similar hair as May's. It was a lighter brown color than Mays, along with his hair shorter. He had his hair stick up in the back, with bangs covering his fore head. He had fangs and the most mysterious yellow eyes. The brunette boy wore a black sweat shirt and white shorts. May started to remember all the times they had together. They knew each other ever since they were little. Danny did immense amount of things. He could teleport_... _He could fly_... _He had immense strength_... _He had a crush on May and always protected her. He was her rival and they spent every minute together. However_... _Before May had started her Pokemon Journey_... _A boy named Evan had stabbed Danny in the chest, causing Danny to be in coma for two months. May visited the hospital every single day, however Danny told her to stay away from him_... _Since he knew he was going to die and he had lost so much blood_... _May didn't care. She even offered to give him her blood. Of course he refused and has passed away, however before his time came_... _He erased every single memory they had together and all those battles they had together_... _He did the same thing with everybody who knew who he was on planet Earth.

May's mind was over flowing with her past of Danny and she remembered she had a heart sky blue locket. She remembered transforming into her battle out fit. May is the Princess Of The Sea. She can control water and has immense strength. She wore a sky blue tang top and a short tight sky blue skirt. She had light purple boots and her hands were wrapped up in bandages, along with a sky blue ribbon that had planted on her head firmly.

Suddenly, George jumped back with a smirk. _" _Looks like my master wants me to go_... _I'll catch _you _later_..." _

George had suddenly vanished.

Along with the force field.

The brunette had suddenly fainted.

_" _May!_" _Drew yelled catching her.

The lime hair boy brought her back to the log cabin and placed her in the bed.

The brunette groaned as she awoke.

_" _Ugh_... _What a weird dream_..." _May muttered.

_" _That wasn't a dream May_..." _Drew stated in a serious tone.

May turned to Drew with a daze in her eyes.

_" _Who are you?_" _

Drew winced. _" _May it's me!_" _

May giggled. _" _Oh relax Drew_... _I know it's you_..." _

Drew sighed. _" _So what did that dude do to you?_" _

May looked down. _" _The worse thing ever_...."_

_" He made me see his death... Again..." _

_" _What?_" _Drew questioned.

_" _I'll explain in a minute_... _I'm thirsty though_..." _May spoke quietly.

_" _Here I'll get it_..." _Drew muttered.

_" _No, no. I shall. _" _May smiled.

Suddenly May pointed her hand towards the kitchen and sink. Suddenly water had rushed up from the beneath the sink, floating in the air. May moved her hand towards her and the water moved towards her and went in her mouth.

Drew winced stepping back.

_" _That idiot_... _He gave me back my powers too_..." _May yawned.

_" _Come on Drew. Let's get going. _" _May giggled stepping out the door.

Drew stood in the room shocked.

_" _Uh_....." _

_

* * *

_

**Okay! Lol. I've tried this plot with so many of my stories before, and it has all gone down hill. I feel like this is such a crappy chapter. I don't like it. Lol. Oh well. NO FLAMES. Please review if you want to see what happens. Thanks for viewing. Oh yeah, for a better visual for Danny, he has like the same hair as Sasuke from Naruto. However, his eyes and hair color is diffirent. Lol.**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**

* * *

  
**


	8. Sobs Of Memories

* * *

The brunette stepped outside, tightening her emerald bandanna. She smirked clenching her fists, as Drew walked out lifeless.

May turned to Drew and giggled. _" _What's wrong Drew?_" _She smiled.

_" _Uh_... _You have freaking powers!? What do you think is wrong?!_" _Drew yelled.

_" _It's not that big of a deal Drew_... _All I can do is control water and then I know how to fight with my fists. That's it. _" _May giggled.

Drew sighed. _" _Your certainly not acting like yourself though_..." _

_" _Oh come on Drew! Of course I'm acting like myself. _" _The brunette giggled, leaping on a tree branch.

_" _May what are you doing?! Get down from there! Your gonna hurt yourself! See? This totally isn't you!!_" _Drew yelled concern.

May laughed. _" _Oh Drew. I'll be-_" _Suddenly the branch broke and May squeaked falling with circular fake tears running down her face. She clenched her fists and direct them to her face frighten as she screamed.

_" _Drew! Catch me!!_" _May cried falling.

The brunette closed her eyes while she was falling.

_" _Okay_... _Your still yourself_..." _Drew muttered catching her.

May opened her eyes slowly.

May blushed with embarrassment in her voice. _" _T_..._Thanks Drew_..." _May thanked him nervously.

_" _Uh_... _Don't mention it_..." _Drew muttered, putting her down.

_" _So you said you were going to explain things, correct?_" _Drew asked.

May put her figure to her chin puzzled.

She gasped.

_" _Oh yeah!! Well_... _I'm kind of a alien_... _Well half._.._ After all, since I'm the _'Princess Of The Sea'_ I have alien blood_... _However, I'm mostly human too_..." _May frowned.

Drew's eyes widen. _" _No wonder your hair is like that!!_" _

May's face lid up red in anger. _" _What's that suppose to mean?!_"_

_" _Well_... _I've never seen a hair style like that before_... _Is your hair naturally like that?_" _Drew questioned with curiosity.

_" _Of course it's natural like that! A lot of my people like our hair styles like this_..." _May explained with anger in her voice.

_" _People?_" _Drew blinked.

_" _You see_... _I'm a part of the _'People Of The Water'_ It ties back with my Manaphy. He was from the temple_... _Well you see Drew_... _My temple is invisible and once every year it appears. It's location in under water though and Manaphy known as the _'Prince Of The Sea' _can find this temple or kingdom. I don't know. I call it a lot of things. _" _May giggled.

_" _However, my Manaphy hatched when my memory was erased. So I never knew Manaphy even when I had my memory. There is many aliens here Drew. Just to let you know. _" _May winked.

_" _Uh_... _Okay. _" _Drew muttered.

_" _Oh Drew. Your acting like you never met me before. _" _May frowned.

_" _No, no. It's not that_... _I'm just a little confused. _" _Drew confessed with a expression of confusion.

_" _Oh_..." _May whispered with her soft voice.

_" _So what did you mean by using your fists?_" _Drew crossed his arms.

_" _I'll show you!!_" _The brunette giggled as she started to run off into a deeper part of the forest.

_" _Wait!! Where are you going?!_" _Drew yelled. Running after the naive girl.

May suddenly was by a tall tree stump.

Drew blinked.

_" _What are you going to May?_" _He questioned.

May winked at him. She took of her emerald bandanna.

_" _This!!_" _May stated. She lifted her foot up, kicking the tree stump, slashing half of it off. The slashed part of the stump collided into a tree with immense speed. Causing the tree to collapse and break.

May put back on her emerald bandanna timidly. _" _Oh no! I over did!!_" _May whispered, panicking.

Drew winced. _" _Wow_... _You weren't kidding when you said you were strong_..." _The lime hair boy muttered.

_" _Yeah_... _Hehe. _" _May laughed nervously.

_" _Okay_... _So who's this Danny dude?_" _Drew crossed his arms.

May sighed as she looked down.

_" _Well_... _Basically he was my best friend and rival_... _My family loved him, however he erased every single memory of anyone who knew him_... _A guy named Evan stabbed him in the chest_.... _He told me he loved me_... _B-But t_..._then-_" _May looked down about to sob.

Drew's eyes widen. _" _O-Okay!! You don't need to explain anymore about him!! So who's this Evan dude?_" _

_" _He's the strongest alien of all_... _George is his apprentice and Evan has way more apprentice's than that_... _He killed Danny_... _And wanna know the weirdest thing Drew?_" _May spoke in a soft voice.

_" _What?_" _

_" _Evan looks exactly like you Drew_... _Except he has black hair and has red eyes!!_" _May explained, almost laughing.

_" _What?!_" _Drew replied shocked.

_" _Maybe you guys are related? I don't know. _" _May giggled.

_" _So your saying I look like an alien?!_" _Drew yelled, freaking out.

She frowned._ " _I'm going to kill him some day_... _For what he did_... _He killed all my people of the water when I was young_... _Evan and I were the same age and we used to be friends. When he was about six he killed all my people_... _He spared me and my family_... _However, he erased my family's memories of us living in the temple. Except me. He sent my family to live in Petal Burg City. My family didn't always live in the temple, my Mother showed my Father the temple and got married there._" _

_" _So you want revenge? It won't get you any where_..." _Drew stated.

_" _Never did for me_..." _Drew muttered.

_" .... _I have to kill him anyways. He wants to take over this planet, Drew!!_" _May yelled at him while frowning.

_" _If if wasn't for Danny saving me from getting stab_... _I wouldn't be here right now_..." _May explained. She looked down about to sob.

_" _Hey! Don't cry_... _I get everything now. _" _Drew smiled at her softly.

Drew smirked.

May blinked. _" _W_..._What?_" _

_" _There is a Pokemon Contest coming up in Golderon City. _" _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _Oh really? Where's that?_" _May smiled.

Drew's sweat dropped.

_" _Um_... _Are you that dense? After we get out of this forest, we shall be on Golderon City!!_" _Drew sighed flipping his hair.

May stuck her tongue out at Drew.

_" _Oh what ever!_" _May huffed crossing her arms.

_" _I-I just forgot!!_" _May gave an excuse nervously.

Drew rolled his eyes. _" _Sure_..."_

_" _I did!_" _The brunette lied.

_" _What ever_..." _Drew sighed.

May's sapphire eyes then suddenly sparkled. _" _Oh!! I remember about Golderon City!! They have the biggest and most awesomeness stores in the entire Jhoto Region!! Oh I can't wait!!_" _

_" _Your so naive_..." _Drew smirked, keeping his hands in his pockets.

_" _I don't care_..." _May spoke in a daze.

She was dreaming about what she would buy at those stores in Golderon City.

_" _Your forgetting that I'm going to beat you in the Pokemon Contest. _" _Drew smirked.

May paused as she clenched her fists. _" _No!! I shall win!! I'm going to use Skitty in the first round and then I'll use_... _Um_... _Munchlax and Blaziken in the second round!!_" _May giggled.

_" _You seriously need a better strategy. You just totally gave me an advantage. I'm not going to tell you who I'm going to use. _" _Drew smirked.

May gasped. _" _W-What?! No fair!! Tell me!!_" _She squeaked.

Drew flipped his hair. _" _I'll surprise you. _" _

_" _I don't like surprises!!_" _May huffed.

_" _Well I do. _" _Drew flipped her hair.

_" _Meanie!!_" _May stuck her tongue out at him.

Drew chuckled. _" _What is this? Kindergarten?_" _

_" _No! You just don't know how to have fun!!_" _May giggled.

_" _Hmp. Of course I do. You just don't know how to have _real _fun. _" _Drew smirked.

May sighed. _" _What ever. _" _

_" _Well! Let's get going to Golderon City, Drew! Before it gets dark!!_" _May stated as she winked.

_" _All right. _" _Drew muttered.

May started giggling as she was running passed Drew, going deeper into the forest.

Drew smirked running passed her.

_" _H-Hey!!_" _May complained blushing.

_" _You have to be faster than that, to compete with me. _" _Drew smirked running.

_" _Grr! I'll show you!!_" _May clenched her teeth and tried to catch up with Drew.

* * *

_**Okay. Done with this chapter. I hope I clarified things for everybody. Things shall be explained more later in the story**_. _**May's still the same, all she can do is control water and knows how to fight. It's not that bad. Lol. Well, I shall update soon if you guys review. Thanks so much for reviewing. May and Drew are so cute together. ^-^ Please, no flames. And please review chapter 7 if you haven't reviewed for that yet, because I updated that yesterday and this is a pretty fast update. Thanks so much. **_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	9. Luck

* * *

The two teens were sprinting threw the forest. May was right behind the green haired boy, trying to catch up to him. The female Coordinator was panting from exhaustion while Drew was full of energy smirking.

_" _Drew_... _You can't tell anyone about my powers, okay?_" _May panted.

Drew paused as so did May.

_" _All right_... " _Drew muttered.

_" _Also_... _My real name is Sapphire. However don't tell anyone. Just call me May, okay?_" _May exclaimed.

Drew raised an eye brow as he suddenly smirked. _" _Oh really? Sapphire_..._?_"_ Drew taunted.

May blushed. _" _S-Stop!! I don't like it when people call me by my real name!!_" _

_" _What's so bad about it? _Sapphire?" _Drew spoke slowly with his voice was full of taunts.

_" _S-Stop!!_" _May blushed covering her ears.

Suddenly May gave a puzzled look on her face. _" _Huh?_" _

Drew directed his head towards the direction the brunette was looking at.

Drew smiled. _" _Looks like were here in Golderon City. _" _

May giggled running into the entrance into the city.

Drew walked to her side with his hands in his pockets.

_" _Well this is where we part. Later May. I'll see you in the Contest. _" _Drew looked at her.

_" _H_..._Huh? Leaving already Drew?_" _The brunette stated innocently.

_" _Yeah. _" _Drew nodded.

_" _Okay_...." _May looked down.

_" _Relax. You'll see me at the Pokemon Contest today. _" _Drew smiled.

He started to walk away, suddenly he turned around with a smirk planted on his face, _" _Don't forget to enter. _" _

May clenched her fists. _" _I won't!!_" _

Her sapphire eyes watched Drew vanish into the city.

May sighed as she stood at the entrance, scanning around the city.

Suddenly the brunette's face lid up as she roamed around the city, seeing the biggest shop she has ever seen. Her sapphire eyes sparkled. _" _Oh my gosh!! It's as tall as a tower!!_" _

She suddenly slapped herself. _I'm an idiot!!! I forgot about my injured Pokemon!! _That thought flashed through the brunette's mind.

May sprinted towards the Pokemon Center.

_" _Hi Nurse Joy. _" _The brunette smiled sweetly, walking up to the counter.

_" _Oh hi. _" _Nurse Joy replied.

_" _Please heal all of my Pokemon_..." _May requested with looking down and getting out her Poke Balls.

_" _Of course!_" _Nurse Joy smiled, taking May's Poke Balls.

Nurse Joy inserted every Poke Ball one by one into a machine.

May blinked puzzled. _" _A machine?_" _She questioned.

_" _Yeah. It should heal all of your Pokemon in about a few seconds. It's a new technology that we have in Jhoto only. However, it's only in a few places in Jhoto._" _Nurse Joy explained.

May gasped shocked. _" _Wow! That's awesome!!_" _

Suddenly the machine healer made a beep. Indicating to Nurse Joy that May's Pokemon were fully healed.

_" _Here you go. _" _Nurse Joy giggled.

_" _Wow. Thank you so much._" _May smiled, putting her Poke Balls in to her emerald fanny pack.

_" _Your welcome. _" _Nurse Joy smiled.

The brunette hair girl giggled as she walked out of the Pokemon Center.

She skipped through the roads of Golderon City. A few passing bystanders shot May looks of puzzlement in their eyes. The brunette just shrugged, ignoring their eye contact.

Her eyes suddenly caught the tall immense store again. She paused as her sapphire eyes sparkled, clenching her hand to her chest. May squealed as she jumped up and down.

May skipped into the store. The store was well decorated. Walls of orange, stair ways and elevators were at ease to transport to different floors were at ease to be find. Stacks of goods and items were organized neatly.

The naive girl started humming a radiant tone. People suddenly looked at her as she roamed around the store. Thoughts of amazement's spread through their minds about her lovely voice.

A young man turned to May. _" _Hey girl!_" _

May suddenly turned around. _" _Huh?_" _May replied innocently.

She blinked.

_" _You have a lovely voice. You should be a singer or something. _" _He commented.

May blushed flattered. _" _Oh stop. Your making me blush. Maybe one day_..." _

_" _Yeah you should try out singing. _" _Another boy came up to her.

May shook her hands, causing a hand gesture that told them no.

She giggled nervously, still blushing. _" _Naw. I could never be a singer_...." _

_" _Well_..._ You should try some time_..." _One of the boy's muttered.

_" _Yeah. Thanks. _" _May smiled sweetly.

From near the corner, a mysterious boy with a red sweat shirt watched May. His eyes were red and his hair was a brunette. His bangs went down and covered some of his eyes, he had fangs. He put his hands in his pockets.

May caught this boy's glanced. Suddenly; _she realized who he was. _

Her sapphire eyes glanced around the area as she walked up to him.

_" _What are you doing here?_" _May whispered.

_" _You know I love Pokemon Contests. _" _He replied.

_" _You can get in trouble!! What are you doing in a store?! You know this place is packed with police!!_" _May stated, whispering.

His eyes were cold. _" _You know me_... _I never get caught. I just came here to get a little medicine_..." _He whispered with his cold expression of no emotion.

May looked at him with eyes of concern. _" _I-I'll buy it for you then_... " _

_" _No. I like to get my own prey on my own. _" _He muttered as he walked down the stair way to the basement floor.

May panicked trying to chase after him. _" _W-Wait!!_" _

The brunette girl waited for the elevator to be at service. May sprinted into the elevator and even had pushed a man out of her way.

_" _Sorry!_" _She spat.

Before the man could of responded, the elevator door had closed. Along with May inside it.

As soon as May had reached the basement floor, she saw the sandy hair boy once more.

The basement of the store was dark and had mostly machines.

May was sprinting to the boy.

_" _Do you really need to steal stuff? Your Mother would be heart broken, to find out that you were stealing for her life_..." _May whispered.

_" ... " _

He had no response.

The brunette girl sighed. _" _Your so stubborn. Remember how we first met? I was in my first town in Jhoto when I met you_.... _And you stole my Advil_...." _May huffed annoyed.

_" _Let me reminisce._" _May put her figure to her chin.

_May's Flash Back_

It was almost lunch time. May was walking in the forest, her tummy grumbled as she moaned. She was really hungry as we speak. Her green bandanna was starting to fall off, as she had been walking for hours, trying to get to the next town.

She ponder around, while predicting if Drew had made it to the next town. She sighed, since knowing him, he would probably be there anyways, right now.

A few minutes later, May had reassured and took a break. She sat her body down on a tree stump, she sighed as she yawned. She felt a cramp in her stomach, she moaned in pain. She needed some _medicine. _

With that, she took out her green fanny pack, and unpacked a jar of Advil.

Before she could consume the good, it was swiped out of her hands, without her seeing who the crook was that took it.

In her reaction, she picked up her bag, panicking. As her face turn red, she looked in every direction and saw no trace of anyone! Not even foot steps.

She hit her head as she sighed.

_" _All right, Munchlax! Let's go! _" _She said, as she unleashed her Munchlax from her poke ball.

_" _Please sniff around, I need to see where my Advil went! _" _She cried.

Munchlax nodded, _" Munch! " _The stubby Pokemon said.

Munchlax then started sniffing the area, for the smell. He smelled May's hand so he could observe were the Advil was taken.

_" Munch! " _He said. Munchlax pointed to the direction where May should follow.

May nodded, _" _Thanks, Munchlax! _"_ May commented.

She ran to where Munchlax was running. Of course, Munchlax had to stop on a little break, for a snack.

Munchlax, stopped at a berry bush.

At first May, was annoyed, however, since she was so starving from hunger, she took a berry as well. She giggled.

May and her companion Pokemon, kept running towards the direction of where her missing item was.

She paused, as they both stopped and brushed their feet against the ground, causing brown sandy dust to form.

They both coughed.

At there stop, they were standing on a cliff. There was a rushing river at the bottom.

The brunette girl looked down as she gasped. She saw a boy with sandy brown hair, hanging on a branch for his life, there was water streaming immensely at the bottom. Those currents looked to intense for him to survive.

In fear Munchlax returned from it's poke ball and went inside it. May winced in fear, as her Pokemon had abandon the situation.

_" _H_..._Hang on! _" _May screamed, as she bent down.

May suddenly, felt a rush threw her feet, as she felt the ground crumble and she fell off the cliff, causing the boy to fall with her into the intense currents.

As they both landed in the vicious rapids, the boy had fainted.

_" _Oh no! _" _May cried, as she grabbed onto the boy.

She looked around. This situation reminded her about the time, were she _saved _Drew from drowning.

_" _Oh, please, oh please wake up! _" _May begged shaking him. It was no use, the boy wouldn't budge or wake up.

This time there was no Pokemon to assist May.

May gasped, as she saw a water fall heading for them. She looked up, saw a branch She grabbed it with all her strength, and forcefully grabbed the branch.

She first put the boy on the grass. She then struggled getting herself out. She sighed and panted, as she sat besides the boy, who was laying down on the grass.

Hours later, May had found a cave, she laid the boy down on the ground. She waited patiently. The boy raised his eye lids to come up. May was besides him, sitting down with her innocent sapphire eyes looking into his red eyes. He blinked.

_" _Get away! _" _He hissed, backing away from her.

_" _H_.._Huh_..._? But I saved you! _" _May screamed innocently.

_" _Well thank you, _May. " _The boy said.

May winced as she was taken a back.

_" _H..How do you know my name? _" _She question, with a blush of red on her face.

He smirked, _" _I see you in _Pokemon Contests _all the time. _" _

_" _O..Oh... _" _She said shyly.

_" _So, how do you fall off the cliff_...? " _May questioned.

He bit his lip, _" _To be truthful, I'm the one, who stole your Advil_... _So I was rushing, while I wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell_... " _He said looking down.

May was about to say something, however before she opened her mouth, the boy spoke, _" _I'm sorry, it's just, for a very long time now, my Mother has been very ill. And I've been searching for ever to find a cure. However, my family is very poor_... " _He explained softly.

_" _O..Oh... _" _May said, feeling some sympathy for the boy.

He took out a knife and put it to her throat, May squeaked in fear.

_" _Tell anyone, you saw me and you die! You die little girl! _" _He said with his harsh cold eyes.

_" _H_.._Huh_.._? What are you talking about? _" _May said scared however confused.

He put the knife down.

_" _My name, is _Lonnie... " _He said quietly.

Mays eyes trembled in fear_... _

_Flash Back Ended_

_" _Yep. _" _She sighed.

_" _Your the biggest crook in all of the Jhoto. _" _May spoke under her breath.

He gave her a look of no emotion.

_" _So Lonnie_.... " _She pulled out a crumbled old poster from her emerald fanny pack. _" _Remember this?_" _

_" _It's your _wanted poster_._" _May stated.

He scanned it with no fear.

_Pokemon Contest Bulletin:_

_Wanted fine 1,22200 dollars in cash!  
_

The boy known as a _thief _roamed the region of Jhoto. He was slick and sly with his thievery. His sizzling hot red eyes could be seen very well by others in the darkness, however he could see very well in the pitch black darkness, _himself_. Officer Jenny has been looking for him for years. He's about only _12 _years old. This boy has sandy brown hair, with his red eyes. Thus, he wears a sandy brown sweater with a hood, that matches his hair. Sometimes the boy wears a black sweater with a hood too as well. If he is seen, he always has his hood up, while looking at the person with his red deadly eyes.

He loves to roam Pokemon Contests, while just standing around in the crowd for some odd reason. No other information is known why he likes Pokemon Contests. For some odd reason as well, he loves to steal from medicine stores. We don't know why either, most famous thief's want money, however, this boy is stealing goods like, herbs and medicine. How ironic.

So we ask you people to help us find this crook and bring him down to bars! Even though his young age, he's been stealing since he's been four years old. However, sometimes this boy crashes Pokemon Contests. So Coordinators beware of his appearance. He might take your Pokemon.

People have claimed to see the thief roam around in the night. People call him some sort of vampire or alien. He's known to have fangs for some odd reason. We have no information about his family, loved ones or his friends closed to him.

A lot of reports lately have been pretty serious with this young man's actions. That's why were asking you, the people of _Jhoto _to help the police out anyway you can, for our world's sake. Before he spreads to other regions, like for example, we don't want him to go to Sinnoh, Hoen, or Kanto, do we now?

However, some people say_,_ they see him _teleport _in the night, unexpectedly. We also know that this boy has no intention of using Pokemon at all. He uses physical contact towards objects or others. People that are reading this, he uses his fists and his feet. While, he could be even here right now, at this moment.

A lot of people call him the _Silver Mist Of The Red Moonlight... _

However, with our sources and interviewers, we have learned his name: _Lonnie _

So please, the Pokemon World, hear us out. You have just been warned, please take this seriously, so no one or nothing can get hurt. We need as much help as we can. If you know any more information please tell us right away. You can contact any information at any _police station. _

Thanks so much for listening.

- _Police Station_

May sighed. _" _More like a bulletin, isn't it?_" _

_" _I suppose so_..." _He sighed.

May squeaked in embarrassment. _" _Oh shoot!! I forgot about the Pokemon Contest!! I need to enter it in like_... _NOW!!_" _

_" _Well go then. I'll be watching_..." _He muttered.

_" _Thanks Lonnie. _" _She whispered smirking and sprinted out of the store.

Within ten minutes, the brunette girl had entered the Pokemon Contest. It was a good thing too, since she had only about two minutes left to enter.

May was in the dressing room in the Pokemon Contest Arena. She put on her contest dress. The same one she wore at the Wallace Cup. May giggled as she twirled around in her contest dress. She blushed as her sapphire eyes sparkled.

After May was finished with brushing her hair, she had deposit one of her Pokemon in order to get Skitty.

_" _Nya!!_" _The pink cat Pokemon leaped into her arms.

_" _Hi Skitty. _" _May replied hugging her Pokemon happily.

_" _May?_" _A puzzled voice spoke.

May turned around smiling. _" _Hi Drew. _" _

The emerald hair boy walked up to her.

_" _Uh_... _May. This isn't Sinnoh. You don't have to dress up. _" _Drew's sweat dropped.

May giggled. _" _I don't care! I fell in love with this outfit!!_" _May sang.

The naive girl twirled around in a circular motion.

Drew sighed. _" _It's a nice outfit_.... _But_... _You look like a belly dancer or something_... _Other than that, the outfit is_... Nice." _

May clenched her fists. _" _And you have the color hair of puke!!_" _

An annoyed look planted on Drew's face. _" _And you talk to much_..." _Drew muttered.

May giggled. _" _Aw. Lighten up Drew. _" _

Suddenly, the television had turned on.

_" _Okay!! Were about to start off with our Golderon City Pokemon Contest!!_" _Lilian, the announcer stated.

May smiled. _" _Looks like I'm first. _" _

_" _Good luck. _" _Drew crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes.

_" _Of course. Luck is always on my side. _" _May winked.

She walked out of the room along side with her Skitty.

* * *

_**Oh my gosh! Lol. Longest chapter ever!! Lol. One of my famous made up characters is in this story. If you know the story, " Silver Mist Of The Red Moonlight" That's where Lonnie comes in. That story I wrote was about when May first started in Jhoto. So that story takes place when May first started in Jhoto. However... I'm discontinuing that story because no one really likes it. So I used Lonnie's idea in this story. ^-^ Okay. Please tell me your thoughts. NO FLAMES. Thanks for viewing and May and Drew for ever. By the way, I used one of my the puke colored hair Drew thing idea from one of my reviewers. xD  
**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


	10. Trust

* * *

The brunette sprinted to the stage. Lillian gestured her hand towards May, _" _And here's our first contestant! It's May! She's from Petalburg City, located in the Hoen region!!_" _

_" _And you all know our judges!! Let's get started!!_" _The announcer did a pose.

The crowd roared with cheers as they saw May's appearance. May giggled as she did a spin, she held Skitty's Poke Ball in her palm. _" _Skitty! Take the stage!!_" _May unleashed her naive cat Pokemon. The little pink cat did a flip and is now standing on her tail. The crowd's eyes sparkled, seeing such cuteness towards the little kitty Pokemon.

_" _Nya!!_" _

_" _Skitty!! Use Assist!!_" _The female Coordinator smirked as the crowd gasped.

Drew watched quietly from the television screen. _" _Hm_..." _He muttered. Drew crossed his arms and observed his female rival's next move.

In an instant the Assist had turned into a Over Heart, allowing Skitty to put her Over Heat attack to the sky.

Sun rays reflected down upon Skitty. The judges faces were speechless. They could not believe that such a little tiny Pokemon was controlling such a massive power with fire and holding it to the sky.

_" _Now use Blizzard!!_" _May commanded.

Skitty nodded as she held the Over Heat up high and unleashed the Blizzard attack from her mouth. The both attacks both collided with each other, as they twirled together and left off a hazy mist of orange and blue. Orange and blue dust spread across the stage. May giggled as her Skitty did a flip. While both Coordinator and Pokemon did a pose at the same time.

The crowd roared with cheers and even threw roses at May. The brunette blushed, this was a new thing for her getting presents. She picked up a rose and sprinted off stage with her Skitty.

The judges scored her with 93.5

May returned to Drew, who was now on a bench in the waiting room.

_" _You didn't even practice that performance, didn't you?_" _Drew questioned her, with his cold eyes staring into hers.

_" _N_..._Not really. I just thought of the routine in my head. _" _The brunette replied nervously.

_" _How did you know that Skitty's Assist would pick up a Over Heat?_" _Drew questioned once more.

May bit her lip nervously. _" _I just went with it. Okay? My plan was to do Blizzard with any attack Skitty picked, okay?_" _

_" _Or_... _You some how knew that Skitty was gonna choose that attack..._" _Drew looked her in the eyes, which brought her fear.

_" _D_..._Drew_... _What are you saying_..._?_" _May whispered innocently.

_" _I'm saying that _you _madethat a Over Heat. _" _Drew flipped his hair.

_" _What?! Drew I would never do that?! And how could I?!_" _May yelled, with her feelings hurt.

_" _I'm not stupid_... _Now that I know about your _'powers' _you probably made it _fire. " _Drew stated.

_" _But Drew! I can only control water!!_" _May yelled at him timidly. Her sapphire eyes trembled.

_" _Or you predicted something_..." _Drew kept his voice calm.

_" _J-Jerk! How could you not believe me!!_" _The brunette sobbed, running into the bathroom. Her kitty Pokemon Skitty, had followed her.

Drew looked at her with no emotion and turned his face back to the screen.

Suddenly, the next contestant appeared.

Drew started to twitch.

It seemed that May's rival _Harley _had to show up in a repeatable manner.

Harley was wearing May's contest dress. Yes._ Her _contest dress.

Trembling, May saw the television screen from the bath room. Screaming, as she saw Harley's clothes, a huge amount of water suddenly came out from the sink, slashing May. Falling to the floor, May blushed in embarrassment as she still had tears in her eyes. _First Drew... Then Harley... And then my powers_...? _I guess this day is getting weird... How can I forget, that I have to control my emotions now, since I got my powers back.... _She sighed. Skitty suddenly started to rub against May's leg, trying to comfort her owner.

Smiling timidly, May had put her kitten Pokemon in her arms. _" _Thanks Skitty. _" _

Back in the waiting room, where Drew was located. Someone was leaning on the wall behind him. Drew felt the presence of someone watching him, he saw a boy with cold looking red eyes. He had his hood up and glared at Drew. _" _She wasn't using her powers_... _You'll pay for making her cry!_" _He threaten, as he walked up to Drew.

Drew looked around nervously, wondering if anyone had just heard this boy's words. _" _How do you know about her powers_..._?_" _Drew locked his emerald eyes, with his red deadly eyes.

_" _It's none of your business. _" _The sandy hair boy, crossed his arms.

Drew scowled. _" _Who are you?!_" _

_" _You don't need to know_..." _

May suddenly heard Drew's volume of his voice raise. After she was finished with seeing Harley's appeal, she sprinted to Drew, seeing Lonnie and Drew communicating.

_" _There you are May. _" _Lonnie crossed his arms.

_" _May! Who is this guy?!_" _Drew growled.

May glared at Drew. The brunette girl, walked by Drew, ignoring him. She stood in front of Lonnie, _" _You shouldn't be here_...." _

_" _I already told you I was going to be here. _" _He stated.

May sighed, as she peered her eyes over, seeing Harley coming in the room.

He hugged Drew. _" _Hi Drew! Did you see my appeal?!_" _

Drew sighed, as he muttered. _" _I was to scared to even watch_..." _

Harley frowned. _" _Oh_... " _

May twitched. _" _W-Why are you wearing my contest dress_..._? More importantly, where did you get my dress?_" _

Harley giggled, _" _Oh hun. I found it in your bag, when you and Drew were in that cabin. _" _

May put her hands over mouth, blushing. _" _Y-You went through my s-stuff?!_" _

_" _What do you think?_" _Harley smirked.

_" _Let go of me!_" _Drew hissed, pushing Harley away.

_" _Don't push me!_" _Harley hissed at Drew.

_" _Look! I'm going to humiliate you in this Pokemon Contest May! We shall see who's the loser!_" _The purple hair male, pointed his figure towards May.

_" _We shall see. And I know it's going to be me! _" _May smirked.

_" _Hmp. _" _Harley huffed, as he walked out of the room. He shook his bottom while he walked.

_" _My turn is coming up soon_..." _Drew stated.

_" _Why should I care?_" _May huffed, she crossed her arms.

Drew frowned. _" _Look. I'm sorry May. I just said what was on my mind._" _

_" _Well like they say! If you got nothing nice to say at all, then don't say it!_" _May was adjusting her hands to her hips, as they communicated with each other.

_" _Well I'm sorry. _" _He crossed his arms.

_" _Your going to have to make it up to me. _" _May looked down.

_" _Fine_... _I will. _" _Drew sighed.

* * *

_**Short chapter. Sorry guys. And I'm super sorry about the wait. I got busy, lazy, then I had to go to summer school, which is super fun! I'll update, ONLY IF YOU REVIEW. Thank you. Lol. Please review and thank you so much for viewing. May and Drew are made for each other, and as I hinted, since Drew was being a butt head, he has to make it up to May... With something :) Harley.... Why are you so...? Eh never mind. He's not worth my time talking about. Lol. By the way, when I said Harley's bottom, I hope everyone knows I meant butt, right? Lol. And I went over my chapters, and my grammar is horrible. Well, just with the wording. Well please review.**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
